The Candy Criminal
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: Two criminals become fake cops and guess who they find... another criminal! But who is this other criminal? The only discription they have of her is black hair and green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the beginning sounds just like a different story but trust me, it will get really interesting and definatlly Buttercup and later on Butch related so please keep reading! :)**

**BTW, the character in this fic named Billy is NOT from the Gangreen gang. Just making that clear.**

* * *

There was once two men named Billy who was 22 years old and Chris who was 24. They were kinda like best buds or something but they were criminals. One day, they got caught for robbing a bank when they left no evidence that is was them. They got caught somehow and they didnt know how, but they did think the only someone who had the mind, guts, and skill to actually get them caught was another criminal. Or criminal mastermind like Chris always says.

Anyway, after they got caught, they managed to escape. When they did, they ran to the apartment that was;

1-Abandoned

2- Shared with each other

But who could blame them? How many abandoned apartments here in New York City?

"Yo Billy." Chris spoke "We should get disguises before the police catch us again." By the way, Chris is the one who thinks  he knows everything as Billy was just like his stupid sidekick.

"Yeah. How did we get caught anyway?"

"I dont know Billy. I dont know." Chris said rubbing his chin. "But what I do think is that another criminal is involved in this."

"Ooooh oooooooooh." Billy was jumping up and down and up and down. Chris slapped him in the face and asked, "What?"

Billy finally stopped and said, "Do you think he could help us?" See? I told you he was stupid.

There was a pause but then Chris broke it by slapping Billy with the back of his hand. "Of course not, idiot. That criminal is the enemy."

"But how?"

"JUST GET TO YOUR DISGUISE!" "I sometimes wonder why I still work with him." Chris thought.

When they were both done with their disuises, they walked outside.

"Are you sure no one will notice us Chris?" Billy asked. "Trust me, Billy. These disguises will get everybody fooled. I made them myself."

Sadly for them, the disguises were horrible hats with glasses and some clothes that make them look like nerds.

They were passing by the police station, but of course, they didnt notice. Then 3 police men came out the door and stopped the 2 men. It wouldnt be surprising if the police arrested them for their "disguises" but instead, the police men said, "Would you two help us out?"

Chris and Billy were terrified so they just nodded quickly. "Great. Follow us." So Chris and Billy did as the police said.

The police had lead them to an office where the chief was. When they did see the chief, the two boys, were about to wet their pants. "Ahh. Perfect. Boys. Boys. Sit down." The chief said as the two boys did.

The police men had left. "So? Tell me about yourselves. Start with your names." The chief said. The guys were so nervous but "M-My name i-is..uh.. "he looked around and saw the door to the exit, man, he wished to just get up and run away so bad but he knew what would happen. Wait a minute..."Door!Man!Dorman. My name is... Dorman."

Chris was happy and pretty releived with his minor succes but he was worried about.."And you." The chief turned to.. Billy. "What is your name?" That is who and what he was worried about.

There was a silenced pause when Billy started looking around. Then he saw a bird that was black outside the window. Most people would say it was a crow but Billy said, "Raven. My name is Raven." Surprisingly much more confident than Chris...And much cooler, I might add.

"Perfect. Perfect. But sadly, we dont have time for anything else. Ill find out about you guys later, but now...How would you guys like to be policemen!"

There was a much longer pause now and Billy...or should I say Raven was about to say something when Chris/Dorman put his hand in front of Billy/Raven's mouth and said, "Could we talk in private?" "Sure." Then the chief closed his ears... I know, all these police are actually not so bright for some reason, but yet they catch the two guys. It would have to take an obvious proof to prove that they did it.

Anyway, the guys turned around. "This is perfect." Of course, Chris/Dorman said that. "Why?" "Because if we are the police, no one would be able to catch us." Billy/Raven nodded and they turned around. The chief was humming the theme song to Elmo.

"Um...Excuse me?" Chris/Dorman said. The chief stopped, uncovered his ears, and said, "So? Are you boys in?" They nodded.

"EXCELLENT!" He pressed a button, held it, and said, "Take these new recruits to get their uniforms."

Two different police men burst out the door and signaled the guys to follow them. Of course, they did. This time, they were lead to a room filled with awesome police outfits and accessories, not to mention, weapons.

"The dressing rooms are over there." One of the police said pointing at the stalls in the back of the room. Then him and the other police man left.

The guys were left alone standing there for a moment, then they started running around getting outfits and accessories to try on, like crazy teenage girls in at the best store in the mall. When they got out of the stalls, they actually looked like real police men.

"I am officially, Dorman!" Dorman said "But no outfit is complete without.." He walked over to a huge wall. "Weapons!" Then they started grabbing all the weapons that can fit in their pockets and holes and whatnot in their outfits.

Then they walked out the door, in slow motion. While they were slowly walking to, who know where, the two police ran to Dorman and Raven. "Bank robbery, come with us." They all ran into one police...van, not car. They drove to the bank and quickly ran out the car. "Hey, this is the next bank we were gonna rob." Dorman thought.

They ran inside the bank but found out they were too late. There were only innicont people. The real police men were just standing there in disapointment, but then the suddenly got knocked out by...thrown rocks.

All the people were too busy doing something like cleaning or crying but the fake police men noticed the real ones lying one the floor. As they were staring, an old woman from outside the bank. Dorman and Raven ran to the scene. "What happened mame?" Dorman asked while thinking, "Why are we doing this? We are the bad guys."

"Oh no! Someone stole my purse!" The old woman pointed to an alley not far from there. "We will get it mame." Raven said. They started to run to the alley. When they got to it, they looked to the spots that have sunlight and found a purse. Dorman picked it up and looked in it to see if her stuff is still there. It seems everything was in there, except money.

They started walking down the darkness of the alley, then they saw...a girl!

She was surrounded by candy and a wallet was in her hands. She had black hair and big green eyes.

* * *

**Oh no! They found...a robber! See I told you it would get interesting. But the next chapter will definatly be WAY more interesting.**

**Thx for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**After this chapter, I hope to put up a new one soon, and I hope you keep reading :) Pretty pretty please with puppy dog eyes ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey you!" Dorman yelled. The girl looked up from eating her candy and stood up. She was wearing really short shorts and a tube top. Plus some accessories like chain that made no sound. Yep. She looked bad, really bad. But there was one thing, she was small. Really small.

The guys started laughing. "Hey! You dont know how old I am!" She yelled. The boys stopped because they knew as police (They forgot they were criminals!) they knew they shouldnt laugh on the job.

"Anyway, little missy. Shouldnt you be in school?" Dorman asked. She just stood there looking at them, mad. "I think we should just get to the point." Raven whispered to Dorman.

Dorman sighed. "Ok. Where are your parents? We need to take you home." "What if I dont wanna go home." She stuck her tounge out at them. "Ok. Thats it." Dorman said and they guys started for the girl but she grabbed her stuff, climbed up the walls, and was gone on the roof of the building.

"What the?" Dorman asked. He shook his head, "Wait a minute!" Then he finally shocked back to reality.

**The girl**

She jumped off to the next ally on the other side of the building and landed on her feet. She sat her stuff down and started eating her candy again. Then a bell rang. It came from the other building. She walked forward but also making sure that she was not walking into the sunny spots. She otince that there was a candy shop and a boy had just came out of it with an open lollipop. She smirked.

While the boy was walking passed the opening of the alley, the girl snatched the lollipop right from his hands and she slipped back into the darkness. "Hey!" The boy said as he started walking in the alley. He noticed the girl in the darkness as she ripped a piece from the lollipop and threw it in the air, knowing it would fall into her mouth but the boy snatched it and put it in his mouth. "Huh?" Then the boy snatched his lollipop back, turned around, and smirked as he walked away.

The girl climbed the wall and thought, "Hmmmm. That kid has some skill. Maybe I could use him." She jumped up and landed in front of the boy and he hid the lollipop behind his back. "Dont worry, Im not gonna take your lollipop again. I just need you." "To do what?" He asked. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to another abandoned apartment that was hers.

"You like money right?" She asked. "Um..Sure." The she ran to a drawer with a lock. He didnt have a clue about what was happening but he didnt have anything better to do anyway. But there was one thought.."Um..girl?" She stopped what she was doing and face him. "Yea?" "Um..Whats your name?"

"Oh. That um.." By the way, that girl had always used a fake name. "My name is Sheri." Then she took a key out of her hair and unlocked the drawer. "Oh. Well, my name is Butch." He smiled.

She pulled out a suitcase and put it on the bed. "Thats your real name, kid?" She asked. "Kid? We are the same hight, and probably the same age."

"Nobody knows my age. Now, I asked you a question."She growled. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Yes its my real name. Why?"

"We are gonna have to change that." She said. "You mean my name?" She nodded. "Why?" He asked. She ignored that question and used the same key to open the suitcase and it was full of money. That definatly made him forget his question. He ran to the bed. "Woah. How did you get all this?"

"I have got a lot more suitcases in that drawer. " She pointed to the drawer. Butch looked at that direction and every single space in the drawer was filled with either a suitcase or a stack of money. "Ok. First off, your new name is Bleak. And second, this is the job. I give you I dont know how much money, maybe a stack or something, and you will spend each and every one of it to buy me candy. Then when you come back, I give you the same amount as I gave you the first time, and you can do whatever you want with it."

"Anything I want?" She nodded. "No catch?" She shook her head. Butch.. I mean Bleak thought about it a moment and nodded. "Thanks. Just take a stack for now and see how you do." He nodded, took a stack, and left.

He came back with a bunch of candy. Its a good thing that it costs so little. Sheri smirked and took the candy. Then she gave Bleak his own stack. "Wow."

Sheri layed on the bed and started eating her candy. "Uh..Sheri?" She looked up from her candy. "Yes?" "Um..What do you need all this candy for anyway?"

There was a surprised expression on her face but then she looked mad. "None of your buisness."

"Oh. Sorry." He said. "You know, that kid does have some manners. Its weird but at least I have no trouble working with him." Sheri thought.

"Sooo..." Bleak said.

"You wanna do this again?" Sheri asked. He nodded. "Wow. Ok. Take another stack." He took the stack he was holdiing on the table and took another stack from the suitcase. Then he left.

This time, when he left, Sheri put his money in an empty drawer just for him. She took another key out of hair, planning to give it to him when he comes back. For some reason, she guessed he liked saving or something.

When he did come back, he put the candy on the bed. "Here." She gave the key to him. "Whats this for?" "Your own drawer. Its the top one." He took the key. "Thanks." She gave him his stack and he placed it in his drawer.

And that was the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

**Thx for reading! Just one thing. Do you guys want me to keep talking about Dorman and Ravin for a couple of times?**

**P.S. Sorry if it is too short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ****Im sooo sorry that I didnt update in while but** I hope you liked the last chapter, and this one- there is more action and crazyness in this one :)

**BTW, in the last chapter and the author's note on the bottom asked if you guys wanted me to keep writing about Dorman and Ravin but now I am doing it and you will see why it is necessary.**

**Also, the official way to spell the guy's names is Dorman and Ravin. I may have gotten the spelling mixed up. Sorry :P**

**A review reply to: MindlessChey**

**Sheri will later on say why she needs all the candy and how it doesnt rot her teeth :) And thanks for saying it is interesting**

* * *

**Back with the guys**

After the scene, Dorman and Ravin drove back to the police station. Then they told two police men, that were actually smart, what had happened. One of their names was Larry and the other one is Peter. "Oh my gosh." Larry said. "What?" Dorman asked.

Larry and Peter ran and the guys followed. They stopped at a door with something on the door. Peter put his finger on it and the machine scanned it. Then the door opened and they all walked inside.

Larry looked through some files and took out one. Then he placed it on the table. "That was one of the worst criminals ever. She was captured and then broke out twice. For some reason, all she does is steel candy and steel money to buy candy. She also has special power that makes her climb on walls, jump from high unhuman hights, and not rot her teeth."

Dorman chuckled. "This is no laughing matter." Peter said.

There was silence in the room for a moment but then Larry went on, "She broke out of jail a long time ago and we never saw her again."

There was another silence in the room. This time, no one said a word. Instead, they walked out of the room slowly.

"We have to catch her and lock her up for good." Peter said. "How are we gonna do that?" Ravin asked.

**Sheri and Bleak**

They kept on with the same thing for a while. Sheri giving him more money each time. And every couple weeks Sheri would steal some more money, using her strategies so she wont get caught. "Bleak" kept saving his money and even he found out some strategies with his job.

But one day, something was different. When "Bleak" came back, Sheri wasnt there. "Sheri? Sheri! Where are you?" He called but nothing happened.

He sat on the bed. He didnt want to do anything without her. He sat there for a while but then noticed a remote control. He looked around and pressed the on button. Then the tv turned on. It was the news. The news reporter said, "Ok. Years ago, there was jailbreak of a character with multiple names.." It showed a picture of Sheri. Bleak gasped.

The reporter continued, " This mischief maker is known for steeling money and candy, leaving everything else in banks, purses, and everywhere else. Finally, she is recaptured and put in a more sustainable prison cell. She was caught by our two new police men named Dorman and Ravin.." Then it showed a picture of Dorman and Ravin. "We will continue on after the weather with David Bimerman." **( You don't have to remember the name but if it sounds familiar, you should really tell me :) It sounded familiar to me but I guess I forgot who it was)**

Bleak turned it off really fast but then dropped the remote with his mouth wide open and silenced. Then he said, "Oh no." in a squeaky voice.

Then he stood up. "What am I gonna do?" He started pacing around the room. "I can't belive this is happening. Sheri, or the character with many names, was a criminal this whole time! And I was helping her! Wow." He started having a low quiet voice while sitting on the bed, "And I..._Sigh_ I actually fell in love with her."

He sat there for a while but then turned to his drawer and got an idea. A crazy one, and one idea that he needed more information on, even though he had about $900,000 in there. (the two still wonder how it all fits in there) It was the sweetest, most cutest, most non-selfish idea ever thought of! And all for a lousy criminal,too!

He turned the tv back on but then forgot that the weather was on. He waited until it was finally done. Then the talking about "Sheri" was back on. For a second he thought, "Why would they interrupt a conversation like hers with the weather?"

"Ok. Back to the catched criminal character, she was known for stealing candy and money but no one knows why, not even the police. We also had no sign of family, especially with the different names she has. Anyway, the amount of bailing will be exactly $900,000 for now. Know one knows-" He turned it off. "Wow, I can't belive that they actually said it. They don't say that kind of stuff on the tv." He shrugged and headed for his drawer.

He took out the money and then headed for the jail.

Once he talked to the man in the counter, he was so disappointed. The man said that there was no bailing out of the specific criminal. He also recommended that he get a different channel packages, the one he watched was a really old version. But do channels even come in packages?

Anyways, just when he was about to leave, there was a huge explosion on the other side of the jail. Did I mention that the jail was in the middle of nowhere? I should have started with that.

* * *

**Im so sorry you had to wait so long but I will make sure that the next chapter comes out faster**

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! In this chapter, you will find out what the explosion and maybe I added a little bit of extra interesting spectacular astonishing breath-taking the moment you have all been waiting for and the unexpected and unexpecting stuff. Hope you like it :)**

**Review reply to: buttercupnbutch4ever**

**Hey! Thanks for loving it! I love your name by the way! Your review really means a lot!**

**To: thandizzy**

**You should log in to keep track of what you do and write your own stories! Maybe they will be better than mine! Anyway thanks for encouraging me, I appreciate it.**

* * *

The explosion. The explosion in the back of a jail in the middle of nowhere, just to summarize whats happening.

All the people who worked there ran to the back and was catching criminals all over. Bleak followed and saw that the bomb was made of...candy? Yep, candy. Of course it was "Sheri's". He just didnt know how she made stuff like that with candy.

Then, out of nowhere, the police started falling on the floor from bullets hit by the criminals that havnt been captured yet. When the bullets stopped, everyone except the criminals and Bleak were gone, passed away, dead. Out of the fog,"Sheri" came out, dropped her gun, and hugged Bleak.

"Hey." He pushed her away, "All this time you were lying to me?!"

"Ok. I did lie and Im sorry but I had to do it and you know why."

"No, I dont."

"If you knew then they would hunt you down and probably even bring you to jail. I didnt that to happen to you so I kept it a secret. Im sorry if I hurt you."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Oh. Um..Well-" Then she hugged him.

"Aww. The candy bomb has gone soft." One of the stupid criminals in the back said but then "Sheri or candy bomb or whatever" turned to the criminal looking really mad and he said "Sorry." and ran away.

"Hey. Um..whats your real name?" Butch asked.

She smiled and said, "Buttercup. My name is Buttercup."

"It actually feels good to be good or something for once, at least it feels that way. Saying my real name and everything." Buttercup thought.

"What about the candy?" He asked.

"Can I tell you about that later?" "Sure. Lets go."

Then they flew off to the apartment but they didnt know what to do at all.

Buttercup sighed and sat down, "Ok. I had sisters. Two of them. One Blossom. The other Bubbles. I really loved them but one day, we were split up by force and we didnt know where each other had went. I, though, ended up being owned by a horrid old hag that thought she was young. Anyway, she treated me like I was her maid, but worse. Yea she fed me but the only thing she did was one lollipop...a year. But I learned to survive and one day I got her back. Even though that wouldnt cover half, not even a quarter of the things that she has done to me, she kicked me out and that is when I started doing this."

"Thats a very reasonable story but why candy? You couldnt have anything else?" Butch asked.

"Good question. Well here is why. My powers. I now have only about three, before I had like anything you can think of. Wen I had all my powers, I was considered normal but now that I dont, I got a perminent sweet tooth." She replied.

He sat down next to her and hugged her. She liked it. They actually both like it. They stayed there like that for a while but then they heard something outside. "_scratch scratch_" They heard it again.

They got up and looked out the window but nothing was there. "_scratch scratch_" It sounded like it came from the back or them. They turned around and opened the door. They looked down and they couldnt belive what...who it was. They were so so sooo surprised.

Questions were going on in their head. Surprising ones like "Why is he here?" and "who is he?"

Who they were looking at was...

so shocking, they still couldnt belive what they were looking at. If he came over to you, you would be very surprised too, especially to a certain and abandoned apartment. Here. Out of every place on Earth, he was here. Scratching at this specific door.

They could belive that they were looking at...

* * *

**You liked this chapter? I know I was stalling a lot ha:)It was fun to stall but can you belive that so much can happen in one teeny tiny chapter**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Here is the story. I will update more from now on. Im so sorry**

* * *

They both stared down. It was a poor very wounded dog. They stared at it for a while, thinking about what to do. Then the dog limped over to a piece of candy that was on the floor and ate it. After the dog swallowed the piece of candy, one of it's wrongly bended legs became straight. It ate another piece and the same thing happened with the other leg. And another. And another.

"He has the same thing as me!" Buttercup said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the sweet tooth."

"Wait a minute. So you need candy to stay alive?" Buttercup nodded. "Then why not just tell the police? They would understand and stop bringing you to jail right?"

"Butch, it's really sweet that you care about me but there are so many things wrong with that. For example, if I just walk up to them, they will catch me and put me to jail without me getting a chance to say something. And you really think that they will believe such a crazy story? Plus they wouldn't spend all that candy on one person who has lived more than a normal person."

"Huh? So how old are you?" She just noticed she gave out another secret. "Ummm...let's just forget I said that and start mentioning the dog. Heh heh." He didn't feel like arguing so he kissed Buttercup's cheek and said, "Alright so what are we going to do with the dog?"

She smiled, "Ok, first things first. He's staying with us. I wanna name him Gummi." Butch chuckled and started to kiss Buttercup's lips. They loved it and did it for quite a while as "Gummi" was eating candy. Ironicly, he was eating gummi bears. Then the two started making out. Buttercup went on top of Butch with her arms around his neck and his hands on her ass.

After a while, they moved back and caught a breathe. Butch kissed her lips one more time and said, "Be right back babe." While going out the door.

Buttercup stayed laying down on the bed as Gummi hopped on her stomach. Drool went all over her as he licked her face over and over. "Alright alright. You can stop now. Here." She gave him more candy. Lots of it but mostly gummi bears, that became Gummi's favorite.

Buttercup sighed and laid back down. "Lots of things have already happened. Just think of what's on store." She said to herself.

"Yea I agree." Someone said. She jumped up and looked around. "Who said that?" She asked. "Calm down. It's just me." Buttercup looked down at the dog. "Yeah me." It said.

Her eyes went wide. "Aww come on. You have some kind of power. Why can't I?" Gummi said as he went on the bed next to Buttercup. "Wow," She said, "I have a talking dog. Awesome!"

"Yeah sure. Anyways, thanks for the candy! That really hit the spot. And, uh, I never tasted gummi bears. They're awesome!" Gummi yelled and went back to eating his candy.

Buttercup smiled but it immediately turned into a worried face when she realized that Butch was gone for a while. "_Sigh_, if only Butch had a phone. Should we go look for him?" She asked Gummi.

"Nah," He said between munches, "Give him some time. I just got here and I already know he loves and cares about you. He wouldn't just leave."

"What if he's in trouble?" She was almost out the door. "Calm down. Just give him a few, ok?" She nodded and sat back down. Then she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. It was the news.

"The explosion was brutal but there is more. Not only did every single criminal escape, so did the one and only 'Candy Criminal'. We are here live with four of the best police men." It was Larry and Peter.

"There has to be things done about this. If we don't end this, we will be forced to ban candy throughout the whole country." Peter said. Larry went on, "Hopefully, we don't have to come to that. We actually have gotten a step closer to the Candy Criminal. We have captured her co-worker."

Then came Dorman and Ravin holding down Butch. "I knew he was in trouble! And it's all my fault! I'm such an idiot!" Buttercup banged her head. "Woah woah, calm down. We can help him. They will just send him to jail and we will bust him out." Gummi said chewing.

"But what if they don't just take him to jail? They're probably gonna think that he has powers like me and take him to more stable lock down. We really have to help him!" The two head off to save Butch.

* * *

**Again, IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me!**

**Also sorry if its short. I just thought it would be good to end the chapter here. **


End file.
